I Don't Want To
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: songfic, sequel to Better than me,slashinside dont like it dont read it. Charlie makes Colby understand.


disclaimer: dont own anything song is by ashley monore"I dont want to" 

sequel to "better than me" hope I dont make them sound cheesy and out of character, please read and review

I Don't Want To

It had been two weeks since Colby left Charlie alone and broken in the conference room. Things slowly started to get back to normal for Colby at work. He and David started to regain their friendship, yet he still longed to be with Charlie. Everyone could see that the two were miserable without each other, especially when they were around each other. 

Charlie has bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept well and cried himself to sleep. Colby didn't look any better; every time he smiled his eyes didn't shine. He would snap at people at work for anything. 

In the weeks since their break up, there had been three, in which, Charlie's help was needed. It took all the strength they had to keep from looking at each other and keep their mind on the case. Don was worried about both of them but didn't know exactly what he could to help. Don remembered the night of the break up; he had home to find a very drunken Charlie, crying on the floor in the garage. Charlie was rambling on about Colby being the right one. 

-----------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

Don set the keys to his car on the table by the door. Things seemed okay, he's father was probably asleep. He went to the kitchen and heard a crash. 

"What the…," Don said looking out at the garage and saw the light on. Don made his way out to the garage. As he approached the garage, he could hear sobbing. "Charlie," he asked slowly opening the door. 

"Go …away leave me alone," Charlie said through hiccupped sobs and taking another drink of tequila. Charlie looked like a child on the floor, knees up to his chest, distraught, crying and with chalk all over his hand and face. 

Don made his way over to Charlie and knelt beside him. "Hey buddy, what happened," he asked looking around. There were smeared equations written on the chalkboards. 

"He left me," Charlie cried. 

"Who," Don asked suddenly remembering seeing Charlie and Colby in the conference room. "Colby why would he?"

"He said…he…," Charlie sobbed drinking again, "said over…he was sorry…but I deserved…better," Charlie hiccupped, Don just nodded. "Donnie. Why can't he…," Charlie said taking another drink. 

"Easy there Chuck," Don said taking the nearly empty tequila bottle out of Charlie's grasp. "Think you've had enough," Don said as Charlie shook his head. Charlie was reluctant to let go of the bottle but Don was stronger.

"Why can't he see I only need him? I love him, Don," Charlie said wrapping his arms around his knees, resting his head on them and crying.

"I know buddy, I know," Don said sighing, wrapping a protective arm around Charlie and letting him cry his sorrows. 

------------------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------------------------

Charlie was in his office, digging himself into his work; trying to keep his mind off Colby. He sighed turning on the radio and reclining on his chair. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't keep his mind off his green-eyed agent. Their break-up replaying itself in his head. 

**I could go out tonight and find some stranger**

**It wouldn't be wrong no it wouldn't be wrong **

**Cause it ain't no crime, no felony**

**There ain't no chains here holding me down, holding me down**

**There ain't no place here on this earth I'd rather be **

**So why would I leave **

**I could want somebody else **

**I could need somebody else **

**I could love somebody other than you **

**But I don't want to **

Colby's last words playing themselves over and over. Charlie dropped his pen and sighed. _Why would he think that? He didn't even let me talk. _

**There's no good out there for me now**

**There's nothing I can't do without **

**I can't live without**

**You make me feel like heaven's pouring down on me **

**I know I'm free **

**I could want somebody else **

**I could need somebody lese **

**I could love somebody other than you **

**But I don't want to **

_Why can't he see that I don't need anyone…I don't want anyone but him. What would make him think I deserved better. _Charlie thought as he felt the tears tugging at the back of his eyes. "Damn it," Charlie yelled getting up, putting his things in his bag and headed out the door.

**I could dream somebody else **

**Be treated like a queen by someone else **

**I could love somebody other than you**

**But I don't want to **

**I don't want to leave **

In less than twenty minutes, Charlie was going up the elevators in the FBI offices. As he entered he saw his brother and Megan in the conference room and David was at his desk, but he couldn't find the one he was looking for. He hastily walked over and opened the door to the conference room. 

"Have you guys seen Colby?"

Don and Megan turned at the sound of Charlie's voice. Before they could answer Charlie saw Colby enter the room. Charlie quickly walked over to him. 

"Colby we need to talk," Charlie said firmly.

"I think we said all we needed…," Colby said not looking at Charlie. 

"Bullshit," Charlie exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. Everyone jumped in surprise. Colby just looked up at Charlie. Megan and Don looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Both knowing that the other two needed some privacy and silently made their way out. Colby kept his eyes on Charlie.

"You may have but I haven't…You didn't le…," Charlie said looking at Colby.

"Charlie, what's left to talk about," Colby cut in, getting up from his chair and turning his back to Charlie. "I think we've said all that needs to be sai…"

"That's crap," Charlie said taking a step towards Colby. Before Colby could say anything Charlie continued, "Colby you never let me talk. You didn't listen you assumed."

"Charlie…," Colby said turning slightly. 

"No Colby, it's me turn," Charlie said sternly, walking over to Colby, and turning him to face him.

Colby didn't say anything just looked at the floor. 

"What in your right mind, made you believe that I deserved better," Charlie spat. 

"You do I'm not after…," Colby said trying to defend himself, still not looking at Charlie. 

"That is my choice to make," he stated cupping Colby's face. "I'll admit I was hurt by what you did…" 

"Charlie I'm sorry…,"Colby said, feeling his eyes tugging at him. 

"Colby Michael look at me," Charlie pleaded. Colby slowly gazed up at Charlie. "But I never, you hear me, never stopped loving you," Charlie said resting his hand on Colby's chest. Colby sighed not trusting his voice. "And I'll be damned if I let you go without a fight. You are the best thing in my life. All I need is you…" 

"Yea Charlie but…," Colby said his voice slightly cracking. 

"But nothing. I could love someone else but I don't want to. I want you, all I need is you," Charlie said pressing his forehead against Colby's and kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"I love you too and never stopped," Colby said as a tear slid down his face. 

"Then why did you push me away," Charlie asked looking at him. 

"I don't know. I guess I knew how the others were going to be towards me. And I couldn't and wouldn't be able to handle your rejection. And breaking it off seemed easier to handle than your rejection." Colby said as a few more tears fell.

"I would never," Charlie said wiping away a few tears. "You mean everything to me, Col." 

"As you do to me, I love you Charlie. My Whiz Kid."

"I love you Colby. You are the only one for me. The only one I need, the only I want." Charlie said kissing Colby, with enough passion that would diminish all doubts the other man had. 

**I could want somebody else **

**I could need somebody else **

**I could love somebody other than you **

**But I don't want to **

**I could dream somebody else **

**Be treated like a queen by someone else **

**I could love somebody other than you **

**But I don't want to**

**I don't want to **

**

* * *

**So what do yall think? I hope it didnt sound to cheesy and made them out of character. Ok I know the song at one point says queen but I couldn't help but to use this song, it was nagging at me and I thought it went well with the situation.

reviews are very much apperciated.


End file.
